


Bitter (tastes gross!)

by rxdxctxd



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29216493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rxdxctxd/pseuds/rxdxctxd
Summary: Kissing and complaints.
Relationships: Jack Atlas/Fudou Yuusei/Crow Hogan
Kudos: 3





	Bitter (tastes gross!)

Kisses were a sweet, simple thing that the brothers liked to share, giving them out of love, appreciation, efforts to comfort, and for many more reasons as well as with no reason at all. They were sometimes deep, sometimes chaste, sometimes slow and sometimes fast, often passionate, and always caring, and no matter what kind, they were shared generously throughout the day. Usually brief pecks in passing, but other types were not uncommon.

Right now, they were on the couch, Yusei and Crow sitting on each of Jack’s legs, kissing each other in turns for no reason at all besides wanting to.

“Jack, you taste like coffee.” Crow complained between kisses. “Not even the good kind.”

Jack scoffed. “You wouldn’t know ‘the good kind’ if it smacked your ass. You put too much stuff in yours.”

“That’s because it’s gross.”

“ _I_ think he tastes nice.” Yusei said, turning Jack’s jaw back to him to take Crow’s place. He pressed his lips to Jack’s and parted them with his tongue to taste his mouth again. Jack made a hum of content. 

“I never said I was done with him.” Crow pouted. Yusei laughed and pulled away.

“You can’t complain about how he tastes and then get mad when I take him.” Yusei said lightheartedly.

“Yes, I can.”

Yusei took Crow’s face in his hands and pulled him in for a deep kiss. Jack began kissing on Crow’s neck, making him moan softly into Yusei’s mouth. 

“Are you still complaining?” Yusei asked against his lips. Crow shot his eyes elsewhere.

“...No.”

“Good.” Jack said, and he and Yusei lavished their attention on Crow until things naturally drove them somewhere else.


End file.
